5 Cent Love
by ohsnapitslakeisha
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know more about 15 cent and Penny's relationship?


**Disclaim:** I do not own the Proud Family and any of its characters. The only characters that I own are Brianna and Trey.

**Authors' Note: **This story is about Penny and how she deals with her boy troubles. But with the help of her friends, family, and her over protective father Oscar, Penny can survive anything life throws her way. The story isn't going to be very long because the way that I'm writing it is a continuation of "The Proud Family Movie," so it will only be a few chapters, maybe 3 or 4, but there could be more chapters. Anyhoo, this is my first story and I really hope you guys like it.

I walk through the two big doors to the dance studio. I have on my best outfit, black capri sweat pants and a navy blue tank top. I have on black sneakers and my hair is in a low side ponytail. I look at least two years older, which is good because 15 cent, my new boo, is going to be at this rehearsal. I'm going to be featured in his new video along with LaCienega, Zoey, and DiJonay. I'm the main girl in the video because his song is about me! My friends and I are going to have a big dance number in the middle of the video and it's our final rehearsal. The video shoots tomorrow. I walk in and everyone is staring at me. Including 15 cent. All their attention makes me feel amazing. I walk over to him and give him a hug and say hi to Sticky. Then I walk over to DiJonay, LaCienega, and Zoey who are stretching. I pull my leg up to my chest and then pull my foot behind my back.

"Hey Penny! What it do?" DiJonay asks,

"Oh nothing just feeling stunning on this fine morning," I reply enthusiastically.

Zoey looks me up and down, "So…what's up with the fly outfit today? Who you tryna impress?" Zoey says with a half smile on her face.

"Well I just figured that since this is the last rehearsal and one of the few that 15 cent has been to, I felt like I should dress to impress. Especially since we have a date tonight. We're going to the movies," I say with a big grin on my face.

"Oh, I feel you, I feel you!" DiJonay cries.

La Cienega says with a smirk, "You better watch it Proud, you're not the only one wearing a cute outfit today,"

Our choreographer Ms. D walks in as LaCienega says this. Ms. D is wearing gray sweatpants and a hot pink shirt rolled up so you can see her stomach and her bellybutton ring. That diamond is so big and shy you need sunglasses just to look at her. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she is wearing blue, black, and white nikes. She has mad make-up on. She got blue and yellow eye shadow and bright red lips. Her cheeks are rosy and she looks like a painted china doll. I have to admit she looks fly, she always does. And I thought I looked good, but I shouldn't be trippin I need to concentrate on doing a good job for this video. Then Ms. D starts to talk, "Hay errybody, how y'all doin? I'm fine I'm fine. So, today is our last rehearsal befow da big day tomorrow when we be shootin da video. So today we needa focus and get it perfec, aight. Lets do this!" We all get into our places. Me, Zoey, DiJonay, and LaCienega are in the front. The music starts, the beat is hot! We start dancing as 15 cent comes in with his rap. I love the words, especially because they are all about me. We are poppin and lockin. Slide'in like we are doing the moonwalk. I'm having so much fun, smiling and laughing. I look over at 15 cent and Sticky and 15 is talking on his phone having a better time than me. I'm trying to read his lips, oh what is he saying! Get back on track Penny just ask him who he was talking to later, now you need to focus on this dance to get it right.

We finish the dance and rehearse it a few more times. Then after we are all tired we finally get to go home. LaCienega and Zoey say bye to me and DiJonay and then me and her go to get our bags to leave. 15 cent walks up as we are talking, "Hey, DiJonay! Hey baby girl," he turns and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He wraps his arm around my waist as we stand there in silence, "so I'll see you later Penny," DiJonay says taking the hint that it's her turn to leave,

I yell, as she leaves "Ok, see you!" She is walking real slow because she wants to hear our conversation because she's nosy like that. But she starts walking faster once she realizes that we won't speak until she leaves. "I'll pick you up at your house at seven."

"Ok, see you then!" I call after him as he walks away. I am really wondering who he was talking to. I shouldn't be trippin it could've been his mom that made him smile. But I'm still gonna ask him bout it later tonight on our date.

I walk out of the studio and into the parking lot. I walk over to my new car. I forgot to mention that after my dad decided to let me have my driver's license we went out and he bought me a red BMW convertible. The top flips on and off and it's so nice. I can't believe he bought it. You should have seen LaCienega's face once I pulled up to school in it on the Monday after we bought it. She was pheenin, chick looked like a ghost and was tight with me after. I didn't care cause I knew that she knew that I had a better ride than her. But anyways, I open the car door and jump in the driver's seat and pull out of the parking lot. I drive over to Wizard Kelly's Ice Cream shop to get a banana split. Even though I'm not supposed to because of the video tomorrow. I feel like I deserve it. I get out of the car and walk into the shop. I walk up to the counter to place my order and the cashier is Trey from school. He plays with me on the football team. He is a really great friend. He was one of the few guys who actually accepted me onto the team at first, "Hey Penny! What can I get you?" he says enthusiastically.

"Hey Trey! I'll have a banana split please." I say trying to be extremely polite.

"Ok, coming right up. That'll be $3.00," he says. I hand him the money and he turns around to make my order.

"I didn't know you worked here," I say inquisitively.

"Yeah I've been working here for a month and a half now. It's a pretty cool job. I'm trying to save up for a car," he says.

"I thought you already had a car. You drive one to school everyday." I say fairly intrigued. He continues making my ice cream. He is almost done he just put the banana in the bowl and is now pouring on the chocolate syrup.

"Well, my mom lets me use her car and my dad drives my mom to work every morning in his car. He says that when spring break comes he is going to take what I make and double it. I am probably going to buy a used car."

"That sounds good. Spring break is in 3 weeks. And you haven't been working long. How much do you think you will make by then?" I ask.

"Well I have another job. I do this on the weekends and during the week I do odd jobs for my neighbors," he hands me my banana split with a smile, "I'll see you at school Penny!" he says cheerfully.

"See ya!" I reply. I never noticed before, but he is really cute when he smiles.


End file.
